mushroom_city_car_washfandomcom-20200213-history
Estremo Luminoso Mario
"Hahaha! Here's where the fun begins!" -Estremo Luminoso Mario's Introductory Line. (This is an article about a form that Mario takes. For the article about the base character, see Mario.) Estremo Luminoso Mario is a major protagonist in the "A Light in the Dark" story arc. History "A Light in the Dark" After Mario is given a Power Star by Super Bulb Yoshi, he uses it to transform into Estremo Luminoso Mario for the first time. He immediately puts his new powers to good use by creating a Light Arrow to guide him, the Protectors, and White Lightning's militia to Waluwitchy's hideout. Once inside, the group navigated a dungeon full of boobytraps to find Waluwitchy. Before the group could start fighting Waluwitchy, she made copies of herself to dissuade the group. Luckily, Marchionne temporarily took over Estremo Luminoso Mario's body, and, using both Marchionne's witch powers and Estremo Luminoso Mario's powers, created copies of Estremo Luminoso Mario. The small army of Estremo Luminoso Marios quickly cornered Waluwitchy, allowing Misil Caliente Redshift to land the final blow on Waluwitchy, defeating her. Marchionne then ejected himself from Estremo Luminoso Mario's body. After formulating a plan with the rest of the group, Estremo Luminoso Mario, Marchionne, and White Lightning's militia headed towards Mushroom Castle, following a Light Arrow that Estremo Luminoso Mario created to track down Deadly Umbra Dark Light. The group arrived just in time to see Deadly Umbra Dark Light's Shadow Beasts attempting to break down the door to Princess Peach's throne room. Estremo Luminoso Mario and Marchionne threatened to take action if Deadly Umbra Dark Light didn't surrender. However, after Felicia first suggested the concept of killing Deadly Umbra Dark Light, Estremo Luminoso Mario stopped and started discussing possible other actions that the group could take, distracting everyone but Marchionne from Deadly Umbra Dark Light. Deadly Umbra Dark Light tried to attack the group while they were distracted, but Marchionne protected the group by casting a magic barrier around them. Marchionne then proceeded to throw some of White Lightning's holy water onto Deadly Umbra Dark Light, which weakened her to a certain degree. She quickly recovered, however, and tried to break down the throne room door yet again. Estremo Luminoso Mario took quick action and sent both him and Deadly Umbra Dark Light through the roof of the castle and smashed her into the castle courtyard. The two engaged in combat briefly before Deadly Umbra Dark Light decided to retreat when she realized that the group was just trying to distract her. Estremo Luminoso Mario used a Light Arrow to follow her to Charlotte's house. Estremo Luminoso Mario and the Protectors then briefly engaged with Deadly Umbra Dark Light again until Zhyoltaya Molniya Ray Trace managed to restart the Mushroom City Power Plant, restoring electricity throughout the city. Deadly Umbra Dark Light decided to take care of everything once and for all, retreating one final time to the Power Plant, with Estremo Luminoso Mario and Co. trailing not far behind. The group and Deadly Umbra Dark Light engaged one final time, with Marchionne shrouding the area in darkness, allowing him and Estremo Luminoso Mario to ambush Deadly Umbra Dark Light. Once the darkness cleared, everyone was shown a gruesome scene. Under the cover of darkness, Misil Caliente Redshift had gotten close enough to impale Deadly Umbra Dark Light with his swords, the only thing that could truly defeat her. Deadly Umbra Dark Light was fatally wounded by the attack, but luckily, Marchionne and Estremo Luminoso Mario combined their energy to revive Deadly Umbra Dark Light. However, their energy was not enough to fully restore Deadly Umbra Dark Light, as she was now in an unconscious state. Estremo Luminoso Mario went to find Misil Caliente Redshift, who had wandered away in guilt after stabbing Deadly Umbra Dark Light, and told him the good news. However, Misil Caliente Redshift didn't feel any better after hearing the news, which, in turn, made Estremo Luminoso Mario feel poorly. He turned and started walking away to go home. Even after Misil Caliente Redshift told Estremo Luminoso Mario that he appreciated Estremo Luminoso Mario's help in saving Deadly Umbra Dark Light, Estremo Luminoso Mario simply did a quick salute as he turned around and resumed walking away, powering himself down to regular Mario. "Mario's Mansion: Ultimate Darkness" After learning that King Boo had kidnapped Luigi, Mario transforms into Estremo Luminoso Mario in order to track him down. Using a Light Arrow, Estremo Luminoso Mario is lead to a Ghost House, but once inside, the Light Arrow fizzled away. Estremo Luminoso Mario concludes that there was some kind of dark energy that was weakening him. Not long after, Estremo Luminoso Mario found Luigi looking over a corrupted Super Star. Right as Luigi touches it, Estremo Luminoso Mario uses a Light Beam to push Luigi away. In doing so, the Light energy in Estremo Luminoso Mario transferred to Luigi, turning him into Estremo Luminoso Luigi. However, the Dark energy that Luigi had received from the corrupt Super Star transferred into Estremo Luminoso Mario, corrupting him and turning him into Ultima Oscurità Mario. Physical appearance Estremo Luminoso Mario keeps Mario's general appearance the same, save for different colored clothing and eye color. Gallery Estremo Luminoso Mario (Hat Version)-1.png.png Quotes * "Let's-za go!" * "Imagine if Luigi were here. He'd be scared out of his mind!" * "Relax, will 'ya? I know what I'm doi-''AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!"'' * "I think someone doesn't like us here..." * "It's Waluigi! Let's get 'im!" * "Well, well, well. Look who it is." * "Hold on. We don't wanna kill her! She's arguably the best cop I know! No offense, Sheriff. You're really good, too." * "And It's-a me, Mario!" * "Hey, Redshift! If you're sad about Dark Light, don't be. She's gonna be fine! Marchionne and I healed her!" * "Look, I know you're upset. Trust me. But moping about it isn't gonna make anything better. Trust me, I know from experience. I really like having Dark Light around. Between you and me, she's my favorite Protector. Sure, you stabbed her. I've stabbed my love too. Everything turned out fine in the end. So if you think things won't get better, you're wrong. Everything's gonna be Okey-Dokey!"